Field of the Invention
This invention relates to head worn computing. More particularly, this invention relates to external user interfaces used in connection with to head worn computing.
Description of Related Art
Wearable computing systems have been developed and are beginning to be commercialized. Many problems persist in the wearable computing field that need to be resolved to make them meet the demands of the market.